


the shape you take

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rough sex in the kitchen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the shape you take

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the smut/kink meme.

"Are you crazy?" Yoochun hisses, just before Jaejoong grabs a fistful of hair and jerks Yoochun into a kiss, hard and hungry and Yoochun can't help melting into it. Jaejoong's not like this often, and Yoochun thinks that any of them would find it hard to resist when he is.

"Want you," Jaejoong breathes when the kiss breaks, hot against Yoochun's ear. Yoochun's knees go weak when Jaejoong's teeth close on the lobe, tongue flicking at Yoochun's earring before he tugs. "Now, Yoochun."

He doesn't mean to say it, but Yoochun finds, "Yeah," falling from his mouth even though he knows everyone else is just down the corridor, that the kitchen door doesn't lock and anyone could walk in on them.

Jaejoong's mouth slides along his cheek, a smiling curve that Yoochun feels more than sees, leaving another kiss with too many sharp edges on Yoochun's mouth as he nudges Yoochun backwards, urges him up onto the table with the pressure of his mouth and hands. Then Jaejoong's fingers are busy at the fastenings of Yoochun's pants, yanking them down almost too fast for how hard Yoochun realises he is. He makes a soft, strangled noise as he arches to help Jaejoong strip them off, wraps his legs around Jaejoong's waist and his hands into Jaejoong's hair and tugs him down to kiss him again, biting at Jaejoong's mouth with sudden desperation, moaning into the kiss as Jaejoong bites back, sensation scorching down his spine like his mouth's hardwired to his cock.

Yoochun whines when Jaejoong pulls away, trying to cling, to follow him up for more of the incendiary kisses until Jaejoong says, "Close your eyes and stay there." That particular tone means Yoochun has no choice but to listen.

He jerks when slick fingers touch him without warning. It seems like no time at all and forever since Jaejoong stopped kissing him, and then two fingers are pushing in, firm and almost too fast, relentless, dull burn that rides the edge of pain and Yoochun can't decide whether to pull away or push down onto them for more of it. Jaejoong's voice is spilling words somewhere above him, sweet and dirty, telling Yoochun how he looks spread out on the kitchen table. Yoochun makes his choice, shoves down hard, taking Jaejoong's fingers in as deep as he can, one hand clawing at Jaejoong's shoulder hard enough to leave marks for the morning. His other arm's flung across his face to muffle the sounds he hasn't got a hope of holding back as he works his hips, fucking himself on Jaejoong's fingers, eager and greedy. When Jaejoong's other hand curls around Yoochun's cock and his fingers angle just right, Yoochun breaks again, fireworks behind his eyelids, whimpers, "Jaejoong, fuck me," into his arm and sets his teeth in his own skin to keep from chanting it. Jaejoong reaches to pull his arm away, smothering Yoochun's words with his mouth instead as his fingers press that little bit deeper, and Yoochun arches up into him, cock rubbing between their shirts, the slide of fabric against the head dragging another desperate noise from him.

All the air leaves Yoochun's lungs in a low moan when Jaejoong slides into him, smooth and uncautious in a way that makes Yoochun's stomach turn over and his heart jump into his throat as he digs his nails into Jaejoong's back for leverage. He arches into Jaejoong's first thrust, pants breathlessly against Jaejoong's lips as Jaejoong's fingers wind into his hair again, angling Yoochun's head so Jaejoong can mouth at the full length of his neck. Then Jaejoong's practically pounding him through the table, hips working even as his hand fists Yoochun's cock, as he thumbs the spot under the head that always melts Yoochun's bones and he bites at Yoochun's throat. Yoochun doesn't know why he even thought about saying no to this, pleas and Jaejoong's name fusing into a long, drawn out cry as sensation overwhelms him and he spills between them, Jaejoong following him over the edge with another couple of thrusts and a harder bite to Yoochun's shoulder, the sharp ache dragging another jerk of pleasure from Yoochun's body, all the more intense for the fact that Yoochun's eyes are still closed.

Yoochun isn't sure how long he clings to Jaejoong before he opens his eyes at last, looks over Jaejoong's shoulder and sees Junsu watching them.

"Well," Junsu says, gaze lifting from Jaejoong's ass to meet Yoochun's eyes. "That was definitely more fun to wake up to than my alarm clock." He pauses, and Yoochun can almost see the wheels turning in his head. "Want to try waking up Yunho and Changmin?"


End file.
